Welcome to the Jungle
by AbbyInNarnia
Summary: 10 Teenagers, 1 House. All they know that this is A's Game. Told from Ezria's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is going to be my first continuing story on FanFiction. Just an idea that's come to my mind, I already have 3 chapters written up, so I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading.

ARIA'S POV

I rubbed my eyes, blinked a few times, and looked at my surroundings again. Okay, so this wasn't a crazy realistic dream. I definitely wasn't in my bedroom. All four walls were white. The bed was in the left hand side of the bedroom, with a small bedside table next to it. There was a tall window placed behind the bed that was letting in such an enormous amount of light that it was brightening up the entire room, giving the dull room an illusion of happiness. In front of the bed, leaning against the wall was a short wardrobe that looked like it wouldn't fit much in. That was it; the rest of the room was empty. Even the cold hard floorboards were empty. Other than the light coming through the window, the entire room sucked all the happiness out of you.

I got out of bed and pulled the white blank sheets up across the bed neatly. I placed the flat pillow on top, and then looked at myself. I wasn't in my usual clothes. Surprise,surprise, I was wearing a pair if white jeans, and a plain white cotton T-shirt, finished off with a pair of canvas shoes on my feet. It alarmed me how calm I was. I was in a room I didn't recognise, in different clothes, how was I not freaking out? My mind was trying to scream, but my body wasn't letting me. So what was next?

I opened up the wardrobe, to see several pairs of white T-Shirts and pairs of white Jeans hanging. In the floor of the wardrobe were various pairs of white shoes, boots, trainer etc ... "At least there's something different." I mumbled to myself.

I walked towards the door and carefully turned the door handle. I stepped outside the room and took a look around. To my right were double doors, with glass windows through the middle. Opposite me was another white door, with the name Ezra Fitz written in black on the door. To my left I could see a long corridor filled with doors, all similar to mine with names written in them. I turned around to analyse my own door. Like the rest of them, printed in black on the front was my name. Aria Montgomery, it read. Did that mean there were also other people living inside these rooms? Was I the only one awake? How did I end up here?

It slightly relived me that my senses were starting to work again, and were making me nervous. I mean, it isn't fun feeling scared and worried, but I was glad I was feeling the normal emotions of someone put in my current situation. I had to get out of here and go home. That was what my mind was telling me now. But how? I had absolutely no idea where I was, and after looking out my window earlier, I realised I was in what looked like a rural countryside area, that was in the middle of nowhere.

I heavily sighed and decided maybe I should explore downstairs a little, I mean there must be more white furniture to see. Instead, I decided to walk along the corridor reading all the names. Other than mine and Ezra Fitz, there were 8 other names to read, Spencer Hastings, Hannah Marin, Emily Fields, Alison DiLaurentis, Toby Cavanaugh, Caleb Rivers, Noel Khan and Maya St. Germain.

I started to open the door to my room again, when I heard one open up from behind.

"Hi, you must be Aria Montgomery, the last one to wake up. I'm Ezra Fitz." he said, as he held out his hand, asking me to shake it.


	2. Chapter 2

His hair was chocolate brown, presented in messy curls that slightly fell over his face, and covered his right eye. His eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue, full of soul, full of life. Then the way he spoke. His voice was smooth and low, letting the words flow freely, giving you a sense of safety.

"errmm, yeah my name's Aria." I managed to splutter out. I shook his hand quickly, just before I quickly took a step back and stared at the ground in discomfort.

Ezra managed to sense this, and tried to move forward towards me again, to give me some kind if reassurance that it was okay, and there was no need to feel anxious. After a few moments of awkwardness, I finally piped up, and spoke as I realised that I had so many questions that needed answering. "What do you mean I'm the last one to wake up?" He looked as if he was mentally reprimanding himself for not giving me any information earlier. He quickly spoke up and replied, "Well there are 10 of us here, we think, 9 of us seemed to have woken up yesterday, and you just woke up a little later. The tall brunette girl thinks it's to do with your size. You are a lot smaller than the rest of us." He explained as he used his hands to gesture my height, showing that I was only up to his waist.

"Hey, I am not that small!" I scolded him, whilst I playfully punched him.

I noticed the smile on his face. He had this boyish geek charm about him. His smile just seemed to complete him. I suddenly realised that I had been staring at his face. I nervously laughed, and looked into his eyes again. His eyes started to twinkle with this knowing look. He still had that boyish grin on his face. He laughed and shook his head, as if he was trying to clear the thoughts out of his head. "so errm, I'm guessing you STILL have questions, so do you wanna talk downstairs, or do you just wanna stand here and talk about it? " he asked, as he scratched the back if his head with his hand.

"How about we just talk here?"

"What, just stood here opposite each other in a corridor?"

"Sure why not? I still don't know you, and I'm pretty sure I'm not safe anywhere. So yeah, let's just talk here. I mean we have been for the last few minutes. "

After saying that, Ezra just sat down In front of his door, crossing his legs. I stared at him with in confusion, and in slight amusement.

"What?" he exclaimed. "If I'm going to be here talking to you in a corridor, I might as well get comfortable."

I copied his exact behaviour, and did the same. I sat down, outside my door, crossed my legs, and I looked directly at Ezra, waiting for him to speak first. Something about him mesmerized me. The way I actually trusted him more than I would have trusted people in the past. He had this ability of capturing your attention, and making sure you would never let go. He had this aura of safety and comfort surrounding him, and he definitely had me twirled around his finger.

Ezra told me as much as he knew. I quickly learnt that there were 10 of us on the floor. And there only seemed to be 2 floors to this huge house which we were imprisoned in. Imprisoned? Not really. More like we were stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no means of contact, so the safest place, seemed to be this strange house. All 10 of us had seemed to have been drugged, which explained how we had gotten to this house without knowing. None of them knew how long they had slept for, or how long they had been in the house. All they knew, that is had been a full day since they had woken up, and only a couple of guessed hours since I had been awake.

That was all Ezra and the rest of them had figured out. I was yet to have met the rest of 'them', but Ezra reassures me that they were just as nice as him, although he was a little wary of a girl called Alison, but he put it down to her probably being just scared. The tall brunette girl was called Spencer, and she seemed to be the brains. She was the one to notice red marks on all of their necks, indicating a needle had been through there, drugging us. That was as much as Ezra knew.

I was nervously playing with my hair, whilst listening to Ezra. After Ezra had finished telling me all he knew, we just sat there in moments of awkward silence, just enjoying each other's company. Even though we were sat opposite each other, we felt happy and peaceful with each other, and our surroundings. It was something I was enjoying, but part of me knew I really shouldn't have been. I mean, I still actually knew nothing about Ezra, but another part me of me thought, that given our situation, we were not really going to learn much about each other. This place had the feel of old secrets and that must mean that we, the people inside, must hold secrets. I wondered about Ezra, where was he from? What was his favourite book? How old was he? What was his favourite subject at school? All these thoughts were going through my head, all these questions, all these ideas. I wanted to know everything I could about Ezra Fitz, but I couldn't.

The long period of silence was broken by a rather loud rumble. The source of the rumble? My stomach. My cheeks went red in embarrassment, as Ezra also heard, and looked at me in amusement.

"Oh gosh, god knows how long it's been since you've last eaten the rest of us found food downstairs yesterday. Believe it or not, but this place actually has a kitchen." he said in reply to my growling stomach.

Still blushing from embarrassment from him laughing at me, Ezra got up, walked up to me, holding out his hand waiting for me to grab, as a peace offering. I politely accepted, and got up, using Ezra to lean on. Still holding my hand, Ezra led me through the white double doors that were to the left of my bedroom, and down the long winding stairs.

"waiiiittttt!" I yelled as I stopped on a stair about a third way down the stair case. "Why aren't the stairs white? They're like a chestnut brown, WHY aren't they white? "I asked as my eyes were wandering up and down the stairs. And the walls! They weren't white and bare, full of boredom and madness; they were filled with painting and pictures, and art. Some of building, some of nature, and some that looked like the view outside of my window.

Ezra chuckled and replied, "Yeah, we figures that out yesterday, turns out it's only the second floor that's white. Everything, well everything else is full of colour. "

I groaned, and continued walking down the next couple of stairs, until I reader the one Ezra was on, and we proceeded to walk down the rest of the stairs.

Once we got to the kitchen, Ezra showed me that all the cupboards were stocked with various items of food, and the fridge was also fully stocked. I grabbed a bowl, and grabbed a box of honey cheerio's. Once again, for like the 5th time in the last couple of hours, I heard Ezra chuckle to himself quietly in amusement. "What?" I questioned him defensively.

"Oh nothing, nothing." he muttered. "It's just Honey Cheerio's are my favourite cereal too."

Ezra's chuckling over our favourite cereal was however interrupted by three other people who emerged in the kitchen. I instantly recognised one of the girls stood there. She was tall, and brunette, which meant she was brainy and called Spencer. She was accompanied by a girl with perfect blonde hair, blue eyes, but with a nasty scowl on her face. I had a feeling that she may be that girl Ezra was talking about, Alison. The third person was a male with long black hair, and stubble in his face.

I was soon talking to Spencer, Alison and who I learnt was Caleb. By the time I had finished breakfast, I had also met the remaining 5; Emily, Maya, Toby, Hanna and Noel. I had learnt everyone's names, and conversations only really contained what we knew about this house, and theories about how we got here. By the time we had all finished breakfast, Emily suggested that seen as though we had nothing to do, we should all move to the living and try to get to know each other a little better.

We all moved slowly to the living room, Alison for some reason leading us there. I lagged behind a bit, so that I could walk with Ezra. By the time me and Ezra had got into the living room, there was no room left on the couches. The only spot was next to Alison. "Here Ezra, there's room next to me, you can squeeze in" she told him playfully. Urgh, she was so fake. Was I feeling jealous? I had no real reason to be, yet I still felt jealous. Maybe it was because Alison just acted so fake. " well, looks like Aria's going to have to sit on my lap then." he said with glee in his voice, as he sat down next to Alison, whilst also pulling me down with him, so that I could sit on his lap. I could sense the satisfaction in Ezra's action as I sat on his lap. I could also sense the annoyance bouncing off Alison from next to me.

As we were all getting comfortable, Spencer suddenly cried out loud. "Have you guys seen this? Have you read it? ", she questioned us all with panic in her voice. Caleb walked up to the coffee table in the centre of the room, following Spencer's gaze. He picked up a piece of paper of the table, and read the words out loud so that we could all hear.

"10_ alive for now, 1 is the betrayer, 9 are the victims, play the rules my way. You're mine now -A_"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Guys __ I just want to say THANK YOU to all of you reading this story, and reviewing. It really REALLY means A LOT __ So here's the next chapter, enjoy _

I started to tremble at the words that left Caleb's mouth. I definitely hadn't just heard things, this was very real. Ezra's hand closed in around my body, holding me tight. I welcomed his warmth, and relaxed into his arms, still shaking slightly. We had basically been kidnapped, held captive, until all but one of us, died.

Well that was just great.

Around me I saw the rest of them walk up to Caleb to see what he had read in actual writing. I remained frozen, frozen in Ezra's arms. I could hear the conversations and confusion flowing around me. People asking questions, people getting angry, and people getting upset. I didn't know what to feel. I guess you could say I felt numb. Kind of how I felt when I woke up this morning. But this was a worse kind of numb. I started to tremble even more than I had before, wanting to just run away from this situation, and hide forever, but Ezra's grip became tighter, and he held me closer to him, trying to give me the feeling of safety. My body fit perfectly on his, as his arms were wrapped around my waist. My hands found themselves moving away from their current resting position, my thighs, and moving higher up, trying to hold on to Ezra's arms, instead. Ezra loosened his grip, removing his left hand away from my waist, and using it to hold my left hand. He took my left hand into his, and left them on my thigh, giving my hand a comforting squeeze.

My eyes wandered the room, from face to face. I saw everyone's but one. Where was Alison? My eyes quickly scattered the room again. Nope she was definitely gone. "Ezra?" I whispered. "Where's Ali gone?" I could feel Ezra move his head around the room, trying to spot Ali.

"I don't know, I can't see her anyway, so she must have run off somewhere. Maybe she just got really scared?" Ezra suggested, with a high tone of doubt in his voice.

Ezra seemed to always want to be optimistic about situations. But this situation was one where no one could be optimistic in, unless you were the betrayer. The one that got to kill the rest of us. So who was it?

Just as if someone was reading my mind. Toby spoke up.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO MINUTES?"

"JEEZ, it wasn't that hard now was it.", he said quieter once everyone gad shut up, and realised that they actually had to work together to figure something out.

"Now, we all know that there's one person here, whose task is to kill us, as for the rest of us, we only have one aim, and that's survival." Toby said this with the straightest face I had ever seen, with such a blunt tone.

" Also since over kind of guessed, that the betrayer won't step forward and tell us who they are, the rest of us are somehow going to work together to survive, without actually trusting each other." this was Spencer talking, she seemed to have partnered up with Toby, to make sense of things and actually lead the group.

As Spencer had been talking, I noticed a flash of blond from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see Alison sat back in get original seat. Somehow between all the confusion and chaos, Alison had seemed to have crept out of the room, and back in again without anyone noticing other than me and Ezra.

As a group we had discussed many thing, one thing was the fact that none of us had any concept of time, other than looking outside the window to see the sun. We could pretty much figure out sunrise, midday, and sunset, and maybe even the night. We also realised that the food in the house would soon run out, so either the betrayer had to kill us before the food ran out, or we died of starvation. Whoever had done this to us, had it all carefully planned out. We were going to die either way.

When the group gad decided that we they had finished discussing as much as our brains could handle, we also went our separate ways, and wandered back to our boring rooms.

"soooo, errrrm do you want to go wandering?" Ezra asked, before I could leave the room.

"Wandering? Where, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Exactly, we might as well get to know 'nowhere' as much as we can, because it seems as if we're going to be here for a while."

I grinned as Ezra, and desperately wanting to go exploring with him.

We wandered around the first floor going from room to room, looking at the dated wallpaper, and the pictures on the wall. We came across one room that looked almost as identical to all the bedrooms upstairs. Instead of there being ANY furniture that was huge glass clock stuck in to one of the four rooms. The clock had no digits or marking on its face. All it had was a second hand ticking around the clock, second by second. This clock was pretty useless in terms of telling the time, but someone seemed to have thought it made a great centre piece.

So where was the door? Well we still couldn't find the door that leads us outside, but Ezra was adamant that he saw an open window that we could climb through. The window was large, and quite low down, it almost felt like you were just stepping outside.

After wandering aimlessly through the trees, and along the grassy regions, we finally decided to stop on top of a hill. The view was spectacular. The scenery was truly breath taking. The green sea flew perfectly all around me, the pure blue sky, and the fresh crisp air smelt so good. By the time I had finished admiring my surroundings; Ezra had already laid down on his back with his arms behind his neck, staring at the skies above. I giggled to myself as I realised that Ezra did not like standing much, being as lazy as possible and as comfortable as possible was his thing.

I again, copied Ezra's exact movements, and laid next to him for what seemed like endless perfect movements. We sat there in bliss silence just listening to the sounds of the seagulls and the cool air passing by us.

Sudden realisation hit me, as I wondered that the last few days of my life would be spent here. I was going to die here, so I might as well enjoy it while I could.

"Hey Ezra, do you think we'll ever get out of this place, do you think we'll ever escape?"

Ezra sat up changed position; he was now sat on his knees, by the side of me looking down at my face.

"Of course we'll get out of here, your parents will have realised you've missing, and the police will probably be looking for you right now."

"Fat chance of that happening." I scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

It was my turn to move position, I sat up crossed my legs, and faced Ezra.

"My mum left me when I was 15, and took my brother with her, when she found out my father was cheating on her with his student. I decided to stay with my father because I wanted to stay at the high school I was at. It was the worst decision I've ever made. After my mum left, my dad started drinking lots. And I mean A LOT, the girl my father was cheating on with eventually left him as well because of his drinking problem. And then one night, he got really violent, he broke my arm. It was the first time I realised what my father actually was, he was a monster. I still have to live with that monster, but I try my best to avoid. I pretty much never see him, perhaps on the weekend, and that's about it. So I hardly doubt that he'll even realise that I'm missing."

By the end of it I was in tears, my face was red and my eyes felt rough.

Ezra held out his arms, begging me to crawl up in them. I willingly climbed on to his laps, and allowed his strong arms to wrap around my body, I was crying even harder in his arms, whilst his shirt was soaking up my tears. He comfortably rubbed his hands around my back attempting to sooth me and constantly telling me that it was going to be alright.

"Aria, look at me."

"Please?"

I reluctantly looked up at his face waiting for him to speak.

"I promise you, I will get you out of here."

_So there you go, what did you think? Let me know in the form of a review. :P Although, you don't have to review if you don't want, I'm not going to force you to do anything. Also I wrote a One-Shot called 'The Aftermath of Mona', so If you get a chance, check that out please. Until the next 10 days. BYE : D _


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I want to say sorry. The last two months of life have been emotionally draining and I've finally decided to put a foot down on all that bullshit, and continue to write.

Special shout out to Anarka for sticking with me and supporting me It means A LOT :D

So guys, next chapter, it's kinda short, but hopefully the beginning of a great new start to writing.

Without further a due …

Chapter 4

The dark night had crept over us and stolen any happiness out of the house. Ezra was in his room, and I was in mine. I was sat on the floor leaning against the door, staring at the opposite end, out of the window. So much had happened in the last couple of days and my brain was just having a hard time comprehending half of it. There were just so many things for it to process. The main thing was of course, survival.

But the more I thought about it, the more I realised, even if I somehow managed to survive this place, what was there left for me in the outside world. My dad probably hadn't even noticed I had gone, and there was no way on earth I was going to be able to graduate high school. It was a situation I just couldn't win.

Then there was Ezra.

Ezra seemed to be the only thing that came out positive in this whole situation. He had this charm about him that I just couldn't fault. He was quite, yet still so outgoing. He was intelligent, yet not so cocky. But the biggest thing was, he just seemed to care. That was something that I had craved ever since my mother had moved. Just for someone to care for me. I was only 16, yet I felt forced into being an adult who was in there late 30's, miserable and just watching my life go by.

Ezra gave me hope, although it was hope I enjoyed, it was also hope I was scared of. I had never trust a person as much as I currently trusted him. Hell, in my current situation I wasn't supposed to trust ANYONE! I WAS SENT TO THIS PLACE TO DIE!

My aim was to survive. Heck, I didn't even know if I wanted to survive. I started to think about what my life would be like if I did manage to survive this place. Maybe I would transfer schools and find my mum. Maybe I'd have a new life with just my mother and my brother. I would finish high school, go to University and become a writer. But my imagination definitely lacked some detail. That detail was Ezra. Maybe I would date Ezra; we would go out like a normal couple. Our first date would be something quiet and small; something inclusive that only we would enjoy. A trip to the theatre, then ice-cream, or a picnic in the park, and then ice cream. There would definitely be Ice cream.

Then we would move to New York, get married maybe have a couple of kids. By now I realised I had to stop lying to myself. One, I did actually like Ezra in_that_ way. Two, Ezra may not even like me back. He could just have been friendly. Three, I had to snap out of the teenage crush. And QUICK!

My thoughts were broken by footsteps outside my door. Part of me wished that they belonged to Ezra, but part of me to snap out of this teen crush I had on him. My suspicion on them belonging to Ezra was disproved, as I realised, that the footsteps belonged to two people, who were both whispering in hushed tones. Listening in, I realised that whoever was speaking was NOT very happy.

"Cut the crap Noel, I know it's you!"

"I'd love to cut my crap, but seen as though I'm not disgusting enough to touch the stuff that leaves my arse, I think I'll pass Alison!"

"Noel, I'm warning you one last time, leave the game alone, or you'll be the first to go."

"Ali, you don't have the power to do anything, not this time. Your game is over, as is mine. This is it. There's nothing we can do."

"I don't think I believe you. You're the betrayer this time, and I know I'm first on your list. So how about we make a deal."

"What kind of deal we talking about?"

"The same deal that saved my life last time."

There was a short period of silence, and then the sound of footsteps leaving.

Suddenly, things had just become more interesting.

Sorry for the short chapter, but let me know what you think.

a) Would you like a romantic Ezria scene?

b) More of Alison and Noel?

c) MORE DRAMA !


End file.
